A Child From The Future (Kenkyo, Kenjitsu o Motto ni Ikite Orimasu)
by UnderTheRedSea
Summary: Kaburagi Masaya never expected to meet his 'son' from the future. What will he do if the child stays with him for a week?


**Kaburagi Masaya's POV**

It was almost dusk when I decided to end our training because of Kisshouin's constant complaints about her sore and aching body. Tsk... so annoying.

"Let's continue this next time. Don't forget to send your lunch menu later." I instructed while looking at her direction but she only nodded tiredly. She slowly made her way towards the dressing room without even looking back. Tsk… what a disrespectful woman.

After changing to a much more comfortable clothes, I went back to the training room only to find a young boy, probably around six to seven years old, sitting in the couch near the large window with his head down while he's swinging his legs from side to side.

What is this kid doing in here? Where are his parents? Why would they just carelessly leave an unattended child on his own? With furrowed brows, I slowly approached the young boy. "What are you doing here, kid?" I asked in a cold, hard voice.

The unknowing child abruptly looked up and that's when I realized that he looked exactly like me - a carbon copy of my younger self. I stopped dead in my tracks, only a few meters away from him, as my eyes widened in disbelief.

What's happening here?! Who is this kid?! Could it be that he is Otousama's secret child?!

My face darkened as I was thinking about Otousama's infidelity but… the kid suddenly ran towards me and his small body collided on my legs hard. "Otousama!" He said while clinging into my waist like a koala. What?! Did this kid just called me his 'Otousama'?!

I looked at him with an irritated look on my face while pushing him away from me. "I'm not your 'Otousama', kid." He just shook his head and looked at me with a wide smile plastered on his face. "You're my Otousama. My name's Kaburagi Hironori and I'm your child from the future." Eh?! Child?! Future?! Is this kid crazy?!

Upon seeing my reaction, he shook his head before continuing. "I'm not crazy, Otousama. I really am your child from the future and I came here because of a mission." Tsk…

Just as I was about to scold the crazy kid, someone suddenly spoke from behind me. "Kaburagi-sama? What are you doing here and who is that kid you're talking to?" It was Kisshouin Reika. The crazy kid's face brightened up as he ran towards her full tilt. "Okaasama!" What?! Kisshouin looked at the crazy kid with a complicated look on her face.

"I missed you, Okaasama." Kisshouin shook her head. "I'm not your Okaasama." She explained gently while patting the kid's head, a small smile plastered on her face. The kid pouted but did not spoke anymore. Kisshouin kneeled down to his level and looked at him. "What's your name and how old are you?" She asked.

The kid smiled widely and answered Kisshouin. "My name's Kaburagi Hironori. I'm seven years old." Kisshouin nodded before turning on my direction. "Is Hironori-chan your relative, Kaburagi-sama?" I shook my head. "I don't even know him."

"I told you I'm your son from the future, Otousama. Why won't you believe me? I have a proof you know." Sigh. This kid's level of insanity is beyond my expectation. Kisshouin, on the other hand, looked at him wide eyed as she stood up. The crazy kid quickly ran and took his small backpack on the couch. He came back and showed his bag to Kisshouin.

"You made this for me, Okaasama." He said while pointing his embroidered name on the bag. Kisshouin approached me and dragged me away from the kid. "What is he talking about? Why does he keep on calling us that?" She whispered in order for the kid to not hear our conversation. "I don't know. When I came back, he was already here all alone."

Kisshouin was about to speak when we're interrupted by the 'crazy kid'. "Okaasama. Otousama. This is your wedding photo." He said while handing a small-sized photo to me. I took it from him and looked at it wide eyed. This… Is this for real? It's indeed a wedding photo of Kisshouin and I, though we looked older.

What is the meaning of this? Kisshouin and I looked at each other, then, to our so called 'son'. Disbelief apparent on our faces. It took me a couple of minutes before I could finally speak due to shock. "W-Who? W-Why? W-When?"

"I need to stay with you for a week, Otousama." What? Kisshouin's face became deathly pale, then, her body suddenly swayed as she lost her consciousness. Luckily, I was able to catch her on time.

What am I going to do now?!


End file.
